Kampf der Seelen
by Tuniwell
Summary: Samantha Own flieht nach einem schweren Schicksalsschlag nach England um ihrer Mutter zu entkommen, die sie zu einem Todesser weihen lassen will. In England trifft sie auf ihre Freundin Hermine Granger und auf Albus Dumbledore der ihr eine Stelle anbietet
1. Prolog

**Hallo Leute!**

**Ich konnte mich auch endlich mal dazu aufraffen eine Geschichte von mir hier rein zu stellen!**

**Es ist eine meiner Erstwerke gewesen und ihc hänge irgentwie an dieser Geschichte. Sie ist noch nicht ganz fertig da ich an einigen Stellen noch einmal nachprüfen muss ob das alles so hin haut.**

**Ich entschuldige mich auch schon vorzeitig wegen vielleicht auftretenden Fehler da diese Story nicht gebeatet ist.**

**Also wenn wer Lust dazu hat mir meine Storys zu beaten, immer mal melden!**

**So dann aber erst mal viel Spaß mit meinem Prolog von Kampf der Seelen! **

* * *

**Prolog**

Heute war der letzte Schultag vor dem Sommerferien. Ich freute mich schon auf meine Oma die Zuhause auf mich wartete.

Alle Schüler von Maganus, einer Zauberschule aus Irland, saßen an großen Tischen verteilt und aßen ihr Frühstück. Ich unterhielt mich gerade mit meiner Freundin Sue als eine kleine winzige Eule auf mich zugeflogen kam. Ich erkannte sie sofort. Es war Pig. Hermine, meine Brieffreundin aus London, hatte mir geschrieben. Ich nahm der kleinen Eule den Brief ab und fing an zu lesen:

_**Hallo Samantha,**_

_**Na wie läufts bei euch so?**_

_**Endlich ist das Schuljahr zu ende.**_

_**Können wir uns vielleicht mal wieder treffen?**_

_**Es ziehen dunkle Zeiten auf. Der mächtigste Zauberer ist wieder auferstanden und bereitet uns allen Sorgen.**_

_**Ich würde mich freuen wenn wir uns mal wieder sehen würden. **_

_**Bis bald,**_

_**Hermine!**_

_**P.S. Grüß alle ganz lieb von mir!**_

Ich lächelte und faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. Ich beschloss ihn zu beantworten sobald ich wieder zu Hause war.

Wir aßen zu ende und wurden nachher samt Taschen und sonstigen Gepäck durch Flohpulver an verschiedenen Kaminen zum Bahnhof gebracht, von wo wir nach Hause fuhren.

Als ich fertig mit Frühstücken war ging ich hoch in ein Turmzimmer, dass ich mit Sue und 2 anderen Mädchen bewohnte. Ich ging geradewegs in meinen Schlafraum und öffnete ein Fenster. „Na los, Scay!" wies ich meinen Phönix an schon einmal vor zu fliegen.

Wir packten unsere Sachen zusammen und saßen wenig später im Zug, auf dem Weg nach Hause. Die Zugfahrt war ziemlich lustig. Wir erzählten und lachten viel und als wir den Bahnhof erreichten verabschiedete ich mich von meinen Freunden. Sue und ich wohnten in der gleichen Stadt und so wurde ich von ihren Eltern mit nach Hause gebracht.

„Na wie war es in der Schule?" wurden wir draußen auf dem Parkplatz von Mr und Mrs Havlend begrüßt. „Gut, hey Mum, Dad, wir können Sam doch mitnehmen?" fragte Sue und umarmte ihre Eltern. „Aber sicher", antworteten diese und lächelten mir zu.

Wir stiegen ins Auto und fuhren los. Auf der ganzen Fahrt erzählten wir von unserem 5 Jahr in Maganus und Sue's Eltern hörten interessiert zu.

„Da vorne an der Kreuzung können sie mich rauslassen. Von da brauch ich nur noch ein paar Minuten zu Fuß", sagte ich und zeigte auf die nächste Kreuzung. Mr Havlend hielt an und hob meinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum. „Meinst du, du kannst ihn tragen?" fragte er mich und zeigte auf den Koffer. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verkleinerte er den Koffer mit einer lässigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes und reichte mir, den nun Streichholzschachtel großen Koffer. „So, es vergrößert sich in einer Viertelstunde. Reicht das?" „Ja sicher", antwortete ich, „Danke sehr. Auf wieder sehen!" Ich packte den Koffer in meine Tasche und winkte dem davonfahrenden Auto nach.

Als das Auto nicht mehr zusehen war lief ich auf Feldwegen zu dem Manor meiner Familie. Kurz bevor ich dort ankam sah ich Scay der kreise ziehend, hoch oben in der Luft flog. Ich seufzte und lief etwas schneller. Nun konnte ich das Manor sehen. Es war groß und wunderschön. Als ich jedoch näher kam sah ich überall nur Verwüstung. Blumen waren rausgerissen, der Springbrunnen umgekippt und überall waren Fußspuren. Ich wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und fing an zu rennen. Ich nahm je zwei Stufen auf einmal und rannte in das Schloss. In der Mitte des großen Saals lag meine Oma, sie rührte sich nicht. Ich rannte auf sie zu und ließ mich neben sie auf die Knie fallen. „Omi?" sanft schüttelte ich sie doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Brust fühlte jedoch keinen Herzschlag. „Omi?" rief ich nun etwas verzweifelter. Ich fühlte ihren Puls merkte aber dass für sie jede Hilfe zu spät kam. Langsam liefen mir stumme tränen die Wange hinunter. Wie konnte so etwas Schreckliches nur passieren? Da bemerkte ich einen Brief der halb unter ihr lag. Ich zog ihn hervor, faltete ihn auseinander und fing an zu lesen:

_**Liebe Samantha,**_

_**Deine Oma war eine Verräterin! Ich musste sie töten.**_

_**Du wirst dich jetzt sofort auf den Weg nach England machen. Schick Scay vor damit ich dich empfangen kann.**_

_**Deine Weihung und Aufnahme in die Todesserbunde steht bevor.**_

_**Ich erwarte dich,**_

_**deine Mutter!**_

Entsetzt schaute ich auf den Brief. Meine Mutter hatte diese Tat begangen? Ruckartig stand ich auf und steckte mir den Brief in meine Hosentasche.

Ich lief durch das ganze Anwesen und holte alles Geld aus den Verstecken. Ich zählte etwas davon ab und legte es auf einen Schreibtisch, den Rest schob ich als Bündel ebenfalls in meine Hosentasche. Ich nahm mir eine Rolle Pergament und schrieb an Sue's Eltern einen Brief:

_**Liebe Familie Havlend,**_

_**Als ich heute nach Hause kam fand ich meine Oma tot im großen Saal liegen.**_

_**Ich wollte sie bitten sie auf dem Nordfriedhof Grab 112 beerdigen zu lassen.**_

_**Es ist ein Doppelgrab was von meiner Familie gepachtet ist.**_

_**Anbei liegt genügend Geld für die Bestattung und sonstige Umkosten.**_

_**Ich werde mich nach England aufmachen um persönliche Angelegenheiten zu klären.**_

_**Scay wir ihnen jeden Monat Beträge für die Grabpflege vorbei bringen.**_

_**Vielen herzlichen Dank,**_

_**Ihre Samantha Own!**_

Ich faltete den Brief zusammen und in dem Moment erklang der Gesang eines Phönixes. Scay schwebte in das Gebäude und als er meine Oma sah stieß er einen klagenden Schrei aus. „Scay, komm her!" rief ich ihn zu mir und streckte einen Arm aus. Er flatterte darauf zu und ließ sich auf meinen Arm nieder. „Bring diesen Brief bitte zu Sue, ja?" Ich reichte ihm den Brief und er nahm ihn in den Schnabel. Er zwickte mir zutraulich in den Finger und verschwand mit einem leisen ‚plopp'. Ich holte meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und rief: „Accio Tasche!" Ich hörte ein leisen zischen und plötzlich tauchte mein Eastpak vor mir auf. Ich richtete den Zauberstab wieder aus und rief: „Accio Kleidung!" Mit einem zischen lag ein Berg voll Klamotten vor mir. Ich verkleinerte sie und steckte sie in den Rucksack. Und so ging es so lange weiter bis ich alle Sachen die ich dringend brauchte in meinem Rucksack hatte. Danach verkleinerte ich auch den Rucksack und steckte ihm ebenfalls in die Hosentasche. Seufzend schaute ich mich noch einmal in dem Schloss um ob ich auch nichts vergessen hatte und lief dann durch das Eingangsportal und schloss die große Flügeltür hinter mir. Ich ließ den Blick noch einmal über die Ländereien schweifen und schwor mir, dass ich noch einmal hierher zurückkommen würde.

* * *

So, dann hoffe ich das ihr mir ein Review da lasst damit ich weiß wie euch die Story gefällt und ob ich was darn verbessern kann!

Scheut weder mit Kretik noch mit Lob! Immer man her damit!


	2. Die Reise beginnt

**Die Reise beginnt**

Ich verwandelte mich in eine Löwin und sprang die Treppen hinunter. Ich lief über die Ländereien in Richtung Dublin davon ohne mich noch einmal umzuschauen.

Ich lief 4 Tage durch bis ich endlich vollkommen erschöpft an den Eingangspforten von Dublin ankam. Ich verwandelte mich zurück und stellte erst einmal den Rucksack auf den Boden ab. Ich hockte mich daneben und öffnete ihn. Erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass ich alle Sachen von Maganus zu Hause vergessen hatte. Wütend über mich selbst schlug ich mir mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. Doch dann kam mir der erlösende Einfall. Ich hatte neben den anderen Fächern auf Maganus noch einen Kurs in Beschwörung belegt und war dabei Jahrgangsbeste. Ich hatte früher mit meiner Oma immer gelernt und beherrschte somit selbst den Stoff der 7 Klässler lückenlos. Ich hatte diesen Kurs eigentlich nur belegt, damit ich mögliche Fehler ausbessern konnte.

Nun konzentrierte ich mich mit aller Kraft auf meinen Koffer der Zuhause im Flur stand. Ich stellte ihn mir Bildlich in allen Einzelteilen vor und verdrängte alle anderen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Plötzlich gab es ein leises ‚plopp' und der Koffer stand vor mir. Ich seufzte, zufrieden mit mir, aus und tippte ihn mit meinem Zauberstab an. Er verkleinerte sich augenblicklich und ich steckte ihn zu meinen anderen Sachen in den Rucksack. Ich verkleinerte auch diesen wieder und steckte ihn in meine Tasche. Ich stand auf und lief durch Dublin bis ich schließlich vor einem Gasthaus halt machte. Auf einem Schild über dem Eingang stand: Zum laufenden Fass! Ich stieß die Tür auf und trat in den etwas abgedunkelten Raum. Als ich herein kam wandten sich alle Blicke zu mir. Ich ließ mich davon nicht stören und schlenderte nach vorne zum Tresen. „Ich brauch ein Zimmer für die Nacht." Der Wirt nickte und reichte mir einen Schlüssel. „Rechts die Treppe hoch und dann Zimmer Nummer 115. Das macht 12 Galleonen." Ich reichte ihm diese und verschwand oben in meinem Zimmer. Ich öffnete die Tür und staunte nicht schlecht. Das Zimmer war ganz in rot gehalten, nur am Bett und vor den Fenstern waren schwarze Vorhänge. Sofort als ich das Zimmer betrat fühlte ich mich wohl. Dies entsprach meiner jetzigen Verfassung und so schmiss ich mich aufs Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte schien die Sonne gerade in mein Zimmer und tauchte dies in ein warmes Dämmerlicht. Ich stöhnte auf und streckte mich erst einmal. Ich stand auf und trat als erstes vor einen großen Spiegel der an der Wand lehnte. Als ich hinein guckte pfiff dieser anerkennend. „Ach halt die klappe", murmelte ich verschlafen und musterte mich kritisch. Meine braunen leicht gelockten Haare vielen mir sanft über die Schultern und umrahmten das Gesicht. Meine grünen Augen, die sonst voller Lebensfreude strahlten, waren matt und über mein Gesicht hatte sich ein trauriger Ausdruck gelegt. Ich trug schwarze Doggers und eine Army-Hose. Als Oberteil hatte ich ein rotes, bauchfreies Top mit Spagettiärmeln an. Ich hatte einen roten Stein als Bauchnabelpiercing und Oben am linken Ohr trug ich einen grünen Stein. An jedem Ohr hatte ich 3 schwarze Ringe die mit Silber verziert waren. Am rechten Unterarm hatte ich Chinesische Zeichen die das Wort ‚Fuck' bildeten. Als Arschgeweih hatte ich ein rotes Herz mit schwarzen Flügeln. Seufzend wandte ich mich ab und holte aus meinem Rucksack, der mittlerweile auf meinem Bett lag, ein paar Galleonen heraus und meinen Schlüssel für Gringotts. Ich strich Scay noch einmal über das Gefieder. Er war wohl diese Nacht angekommen und saß jetzt erschöpft auf einer Stange über meinem Bett. Leise verließ ich das Zimmer und schloss es hinter mir ab. Ich lief nach unten und verließ den Pub durch den Keller. Unten angekommen lief ich durch ein paar dunkle Gänge und kam nach ein paar Minuten in einen kreisrunden Saal. Hier war der Schwarzmarkt für Hexen und Zauberer. Da es noch früh am Morgen war, waren wenige Leute hier und manche Stände hatten noch geschlossen. Zielstrebig schlängelte ich mich durch die Stände und blieb vor einem kleinen dunklen Tisch stehen. „Dave?" fragte ich den jungen Mann dahinter verblüfft. „Samantha", rief er freudestrahlend und umarmte mich über den Tisch hinweg. Dave war 2 Klassen über mir und hatte nun Managus verlassen. Er hatte blonde verstrubbelte Haare und war sonst weniger auffallend. „Hey, ich wusste gar nicht das du hier bist", meinte er lächelnd. „Ich hätte es bis vor kurzem auch nicht gedacht. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich sehe du verkaufst gefälschte Pässe?" Verdutz schaute er mich an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du einen Gefälschten Pass nötig hättest", meinte er dann kopfschüttelnd. „Ich muss nach England und da brauch ich einen. Also bekomm ich einen oder ich geh wo anders hin", zischte ich leise. „Ist ja gut", beschwichtigte er mich, „Also wie willst du ihn haben?" „Also, einen Normalen Perso und einen Reisepass. Alter 18, der Rest kann so bleiben", erklärte ich ihm die Einzelheiten. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte auf ein weißes Blatt Papier. Sofort erschienen ein Perso und ein Reisepass. Dave guckte mich eine Weile an und ließ dann seinen Zauberstab über die Pässe schweifen und tippte dann auf die Stellen wo nachher die Bilder seien sollte. Es erschien ein nagelneues Passbild von mir darauf und kurze Zeit später hatte ich zwei Pässe vor mir liegen. „Bitte", sagte er lächelnd, „Das macht dann 120 Galleonen." Ich holte das Geld aus meiner Hosentasche und reichte es ihm. „Danke, ich hoffe man sieht sich mal wieder", damit verschwand ich und lief wieder zielstrebig zur Treppe und stieg hoch in den Pub. Ich lief zur Hintertür und verschwand dadurch.

Ich betrat die Einkaufsstraße für Hexen und Zauberer und schlenderte durch die Straße. Ich schaute mir die Schaufenster an bis ich schließlich vor einem Tierladen stehen blieb. Ich sah durch das Fenster wie die Verkäuferin eine kleine schwarze Katze von ihrer Schulter fegte. Ich hatte mitleid mit dem kleinen Kätzchen und betrat das Geschäft. „Entschuldigen Sie, wie viel wollen Sie für die Katze?" fragte ich freundlich und zeigte auf das schwarze Wollknäuel was zitternd am Boden lag. „Für dieses Mistvieh?" zischte die Verkäuferin. „Ja genau." „Mhm", machte die Verkäuferin und musterte mich argwöhnisch. „4 Knuts, mehr ist sie nicht wert", sagte sie schließlich ziemlich unfreundlich. Ich holte die Knuts aus meiner Tasche und reichte sie der Frau. „Hat sie einen Namen?" fragte ich und hob das zitternde Bündel vom Boden auf. „Nein, und nun verschwinden Sie!" rief die Frau und ich verließ das Geschäft. „Na Kleine wie nenn ich dich denn mal?" ich schaute mir die kleine Katze an die sich mittlerweile in meine Arme gekuschelt hatte. Sie war pechschwarz nur vorne die rechte Pfote war weiß. „Na was hältst du denn von Socke?" fragte ich die Kleine. Diese schnurrte nur und kuschelte sich weiter an mich. Ich ging die Straße weiter hinauf und sah schon von weiten Gringotts die Zaubererbank. Ich betrat diese und staunte nicht schlecht. Sie war riesig. Auch Socke schaute sich mit großen Kulleraugen um und schnurrte dann zufrieden. Ich ging vorne an einen Schalter und reichte dem Kobold meinen und Omas, Schlüssel. „Guten Tag, ich möchte bitte 200 Galleonen abholen und den Rest in die Filliale nach London überweisen", wies ich den Kobold an. Dieser nickte nur und wies mir an ihm zu folgen. Wir machten uns auf den Weg zu den Wagons mit denen man nach unten zu den Verließen fahren konnte.

Vor meinem und Omas Verließ blieben wir stehen und stiegen aus. „Verließ 340 und 341" sagte der Kobold und schloss mir mein Verließ auf. Ich stieg hinein und Zählte gut 200 Galleonen ab und steckte sie in einen Beutel den ich in meiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. Als ich fertig war ging ich wieder nach draußen und fragte den Kobold: „Ab wann ist das Geld in London?" Der Kobold überlegte erst eine weile bevor er antwortete: „In 3 Tagen müsste es da sein."

Als ich wieder aus der Bank raus war machte ich mich wieder auf den weg zum ‚Laufenden Fass'. Ich stieg hoch in mein Zimmer und packte meinen Rucksack wieder ein. „Na komm Scay, es geht weiter", ich streckte den Arm aus und Scay ließ sich darauf nieder. Ich lockte ihn auf meine Schulter und verkleinerte den Rucksack wieder. Ich nahm Socke auf den Am und verließ das Zimmer. So viel wie ich jetzt schon gezaubert hatte musste mich das Ministerium schon längst suchen. Ich stieg die Treppe hinunter und ging nach draußen. Als ich mir den Pub von außen noch einmal ansah stockte mir der Atem. An der Hauswand hing ein Plakat:

Gesucht,

Wer hat dieses Mädchen gesehen?

Samantha Own hat gegen das 52 Gesetzt verstoßen.

Das Gesetzt das den Minderjährigen verbietet außerhalb von ihrer Schule zu zaubern.

Wer sie gesehen hat meldet sich bitte augenblicklich bei Madam Since aus der Abteilung für den Missbrauch der Magie!

Ich schaute mich nach allen Seiten um und lief dann die Straße entlang. Ich lief durch die Pforten von Dublin und blieb erst in einem nahe gelegenen Wald stehen.


	3. Rüber nach England

Hallo,

Hier ist wieder einmal ein neues Kapitel von mir!

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Leser, ich habe mich echt riesig über eure Reviews gefreut:-)

Dann habe ich noch einmal eine Frage: Hätte vielleicht einer Lust daran meine Story zu beaten? Denn cih habe immer noch keinen Beater und weiß somit auch nicht ob diese Kapitel immer so ganz korrekt sind!

* * *

**Rüber nach England**

Erschöpft ließ ich mich an einem Baum herunter gleiten und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Ich wurde gesucht. Wie tief konnte ich denn noch sinken? Ich war ein Flüchtling! Diese Erkenntnis schockte mich zutiefst. Konnte nicht alles wieder so sein wie früher? Aber dann viel mir wieder der Grund ein wieso ich abgehauen war. Wieso ich unbedingt nach England musste.

Entschlossen stand ich auf und setzte Socke auf dem Boden ab. Scay flog hoch und kreiste nun über unseren Köpfen. „So Socke, ich verwandele mich jetzt. Entweder du läufst oder setzt dich auf meinen Rücken Ok?" Ich schaute sie noch einmal an und verwandelte mich dann wieder in eine Löwin. Zuerst wich Socke zurück aber dann wurde sie mutig und sprang auf meinen Rücken. Sie rollte sich in meinem Nacken zusammen und schnurrte. Ich nickte Scay noch einmal zu und fing wieder an zu laufen. Durch den neuen Mut in meine neue Weggefährtin angespornt lief ich schnell und geschickt über die ungleichmäßige Landschaft. Erst nach 3 Tagen machten ich in Belfast Rast und mietete mich wieder in einem Gasthaus ein. Die Nachricht, dass ich gesucht wurde hatte sich bis hier hin noch nicht durchgesprochen und so konnte ich unentdeckt Einkaufen und mich nach dem schnellsten Weg nach England durch fragen. Ich fragte einen alten Mann und dieser erzählte mir, dass alle zwei Tage ein Schiff von Larne nach Stranraer übersetzte. Also machte ich mich wieder auf und erreichte nach 1 ½ Tagen den Hafen von Larne. Hinter einer Hauswand verwandelte ich mich zurück und lief in den Hafen. Ich fragte mich durch und wusste bald das die ‚Roseman' nach Stranraer fuhr. Ich suchte dieses Schiff und fand es nach ein paar Minuten im Hafen liegend. Ich lief auf einen Matrosen zu und fragte diesen: „Könnt ihr mich vielleicht mit rüber nehmen?" Der Matrose musterte mich eine weile und antwortet dann: „Da müssen Sie zu meinen Chef gehen. Da drüben ist er." Ich lief auf den Kapitän zu und fragte nun auch diesen: „Könnten Sie mich mit rüber nach England nehmen?" Der Mann musterte mich und fragte dann mürrisch: „Ausweis?" Ich nickte und kramte in meiner Tasche nach dem Perso und zeigte ihm diesen. „Samantha Own?" fragte er überrascht. Ich nickte nur und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Woher kannte er mich? „Du bist doch die Nichte von Mina Own oder?" „Ja, woher kennen sie denn meine Oma?" verblüfft schaute ich ihn an. „Ich war mit Mina früher in der Schule. Wie geht es ihr denn?" Traurig guckte ich zu Boden: „Sie ist vor ein paar Tagen gestorben. Ich muss nach England um dort bei meinem Vater zu leben." Entsetzt schaute er mich an. „Dann mein herzlichstes Beileid. Aber wenn das so ist: Komm rauf", sagte er und nickte zum Schiff hinauf. Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an und stieg die Rampe hoch auf das Schiff. „Hier kannst du schlafen", sagte er und wies mir eine kleine Kajüte zu. Dankbar ließ ich mich auf das drinstehende Bett fallen und stieß ein Bullauge auf durch das Scay davon folg. „Ach Socke, ich hoffe das geht gut", ich strich ihr über das weiche Fell und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Als ich aufwachte stand ich auf und trat an das Bullauge. Draußen sah ich nur noch blau. Wir waren losgefahren und fuhren nun über die Irische See. Nach gut 3 Stunden waren wir im Hafen von Stranraer. Ich stieg oben an Deck und bedankte mich bei dem Kapitän: „Danke für das mitnehmen!" Ich stieg die herunter gelassene Rampe herunter und verschwand im Menschengetümmel. Ich lief durch die Stadt und besorgte mir Verpflegung und lief in einen Wald in dem ich mich wieder an einen Baum setzte und erst einmal was aß. Ich wusste nicht mehr wann ich das letzte al etwas gegessen hatte aber es musste schon ziemlich lange her sein. Ich schüttete Socke etwas von dem Katzenfutter auf den Boden und aß zu ende. „Scay", rief ich in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Es erschien eine kleine Feuerwolke und Scay erschien. „Gut, dann können wir ja weiter. Ich verwandelte mich wieder und Socke rollte sich wieder auf meinem Rücken zusammen.

Nach 3 Tagen kam ich nach Glasgow. Ich mietete mich dort für 2 Nächte in ein kleines Gasthaus ein und verschwand auch gleich nachdem ich etwas gegessen hatte oben auf meinem Zimmer. Ich setzte mich dort an den Schreibtisch der im Zimmer stand und holte mir eine Feder und eine Rolle Pergament aus dem Rucksack. Ich vergrößerte diese und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Ich setzte meine Feder an und schrieb an Sue einen Brief:

_**Hi Sue,**_

_**Entschuldige dass ich mich nicht mehr gemeldet habe. Es tut mir furchtbar leid aber ich hatte ziemliche Probleme und musste weg. **_

_**Meine Mutter hat sie umgebracht und verlangt nun von mir, dass ich mich zum Todesser weihen lasse. Aber ich will das nicht.**_

_**Ich habe beschlossen nach Hermine zusuchen und sie um rat zu fragen. Sie schrieb mir einmal, dass sie den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt kennt und ich werde ihn um Hilfe bitten.**_

_**Außerdem wohnt mein Vater in England und ich möchte ihn gerne kennen lernen. **_

_**Ich hoffe es geht dir und deiner Familie gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. **_

_**Anbei liegt auch das Geld für die Grabpflege.**_

_**Ich melde mich bei dir,**_

_**Sam**_

Ich faltete den Brief zusammen und gab ihn Scay in den Schnabel. Dieser wusste auch gleich wohin es gehen sollte und verschwand in einer kleinen Rauchwolke.

Ich seufzte und lehnte mich nach hinten. Hermine ging auf die Zaubererschule Hogwarts. Sie hatte mir erzählt das diese in Schottland lag und in der nähe von einem kleinen Dorf namens Hogsmead war. Ich musste also nur nach Hogsmead kommen und mich von da nach der Schule durchfragen. Das Schuljahr hatte schon angefangen und so müsste Hermine da sein. Ihr Schulleiter war Albus Dumbledore und war der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt. Es hieß, dass selbst Voldemort sich vor ihm fürchtete. Ich stand auf und legte mich auf das Bett. Am nächsten Morgen würde ich mich auf meine Reise vorbereiten denn ich hatte nicht die Absicht noch einmal Halt zu machen.

Am nächsten morgen wurde ich sanft von Socke geweckt. Sie saß auf meinem Bauch und leckte mir durch das Gesicht. Müde hob ich sie von meinem Bauch herunter und stand auf. Ich ging an das anliegende Bad um mich seit langem mal wieder zu waschen und zu duschen. Ich zog mich aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Ich wusch mich und meine Haare und wickelte mir danach ein Handtuch um. Ich trocknete mir die Haare und reinigte meine Kleidung bevor ich sie wieder anzog. Ich packte alles wieder in meinen Rucksack und holte mir daraus ein paar Galleonen. Ich ging zur Tür und verschwand unten in der Schenke. Ich trat aus dem Gasthaus und fand mich in einer Einkaufsstraße wieder. Ich lief durch die Läden und kaufte mir einen neuen Umhang und Futter für Socke. In einem Schreibwahrenladen holte ich mir eine neue Feder und ein paar Rollen Pergament. Ich bezahlte alles und trat wieder nach draußen. Ich guckte mich suchend um und ging zurück in den Schreibwahrenladen. „Können sie mir vielleicht sagen wie ich am schnellsten nach Hogsmead komme?" fragte ich die Verkäuferin lächelnd. „Natürlich, Sie müssen erst durch die Highlands und dann über die Grampian Mountains. Ab da müssen Sie sich dann durchfragen", gab sie mir antwort. Ich bedankte mich und verließ den Laden. Ich bummelte noch etwa durch die Straßen bevor ich mich am Abend wieder zurück ins Gasthaus und auf mein Zimmer machte. Socke erwartete mich schon sehnsüchtig und auch Scay war wieder zurück. Er hatte einen Brief im Schnabel den er mir übergab. Ich setzte mich an den Schreibtisch und las den Brief:

_**Hallo Samantha,  
**_

_**Wie kannst du nur einfach so abhauen?**_

_**Wir hätten dir doch geholfen. **_

_**Mama sagt, dass wir das Grab erst einmal bezahlen und dass du uns das Geld wieder geben sollst wenn du alles in England erledigt hast. **_

_**Meine Eltern drängen mich dir zuschreiben das wenn du Hilfe brauchst wir sofort kommen.**_

_**Hörst du? Wenn du Hilfe brauchst sag sofort bescheid.**_

_**Ich hoffe es geht dir trotz allem gut. **_

_**Liebe Grüße auch von meinen Eltern,**_

_**Sue!**_

_**P.S. Viel Glück!!**_

Als ich diesen Brief las rannten mir stumme tränen die Wangen herunter. Ich konnte auf Sue zählen egal was passierte. Das gab mir Mut. Ich faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in meinen Rucksack.

Ich stand auf und ließ mich aufs Bett fallen wo ich auch sofort einschlief.

* * *

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch?

Vielleicht seit ihr ja auch so nett und hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review damit ich weiß wie mir dieses Kapitel gelungen ist!


	4. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

Hallo zusammen!

Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid das es jetzt erst weiter geht mit der Story doch ich hatte die Lust und auch die Ideen verloren….

Aber jetzt habe ich eine ordentliche Storyline und wieder ein paar Anregungen und dachte das ich ein neues Kapitel hoch stellen sollte!

Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei den ganzen netten Reviewern bedanken und hoffe das einige vielleicht zu der Story zurück finden.

Viel Spaß bei dem neusten Kapitel!

**Hogwarts**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde ging grad die Sonne auf. Ich streichelte Socke die sich neben mir eingerollt hatte und überlegte noch einmal ob ich alles beisammen hatte. Ich stand auf und duschte mich noch einmal. Als ich fertig war weckte ich Socke und Scay und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten. Ich verließ das Gasthaus und verwandelte mich wieder.

Als ich nach ein paar Tagen die Grampian Mountains erreichte kam ich in ein kleines Dorf. Ich verwandelte mich wieder und durchquerte als Mensch das von Zauberern bewohnte Gebiet. Ich kaufte mir an einem kleinen Laden den Tagespropheten und las auf der Titelseite, dass heute der 11.11. war. Mein Geburtstag. Ab heute war ich 16 und müsste eigentlich schon längst wieder in Maganus die Schulbank drücken. Ich seufzte, verwandelte mich wieder und lief einen Bergweg hinauf. Ich überquerte die Grampians und kam auf der anderen Seite wieder in ein kleines Dorf. Ich verwandelte mich wieder und erfuhr, dass es das Nachbardorf von Hogsmead war. Ich verwandelte mich wieder und lief weiter.

Als ich endlich in Hogsmead ankam war ich vollkommen erschöpft und mietete mich erst einmal für eine Nacht in den 3 Besen ein. Ich schlief die Nacht durch und als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde setzte ich mich an den Schriebtisch und schrieb einen Brief:

_**Hallo,**_

_**Ich bin Aquila und möchte gerne zu Professor Dumbledore!**_

Ich steckte ihn in die Hosentasche und nahm Socke auf den Arm. Scay flog draußen vor dem Gasthaus hin und her und wartete schon. Ich lief aus dem Dorf heraus und schlug den Weg zu einem Wald ein. Ich wusste von Hermine das ein großer dunkler Wald auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts war und so richtete ich mich nach ihm. Ich verwandelte mich und nahm den Brief in die schnauze. Ich würde ihn jemanden geben den ich traf und hoffen das er mich nach Dumbledore bringen würde. Aquila wurde ich immer von Sue genannt, die die einzige war die wusste das ich ein Animagus war. Ich fand es besser diesen Namen anzugeben statt meinem Richtigen, da ich nicht wusste ob dieses Ministerium schon von mir unterrichtet war.

Ich rannte durch den Wald und traf dort auch gleich auf einen Riesen von Mann.

Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und schaute ihn an. Es musste Hagrid der Wildhüter sein von dem mir Hermine erzählt hatte. Er schaute mich erschrocken an. Natürlich, eine Löwin war hier glaub ich seltener. Ich ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu und schmiss ihm den Brief vor die Füße. Er hob ihn auf und las ihn sich durch. Dann nickte er und bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen. „Aquila heißt du also", stellte er fest, „Ein schöner Name." Wir liefen aus dem Wald heraus und mir stockte der Atem. Vor mir lag Hogwarts und es war schöner als Hermine es je beschreiben konnte. „Na gefällt dir Hogwarts?" fragte Hagrid mich. Ich wandte meinen Kopf zu ihm und nickte. Wir liefen hoch zur Schule und viele Schüler die draußen waren, guckten Hagrid ziemlich komisch an. Ich denke, dass Sie ihn noch nie in Begleitung von einer Löwin ins Schloss laufen gesehen haben.

Als wir im Schloss waren hörte ich eine mir bekannte Stimme: „Aber Ron, würdest du mal was für Zaubertränke machen hättest du auch nicht immer solche Angst vor den Stunden." „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen dass dir Zaubertränke bei Snape Spaß macht!" feixte eine andere Stimme. Ich wandte meinen Kopf in die Richtung von der die Stimmen kamen. Ich sah Hermine mit 2 Jungen den Gang entlang kommen. „Hey Hagrid, was hast du denn da für ein Gespann bei dir? Eine Löwin, eine Katze und ein Phönix?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige Junge neben Hermine der, wie ich feststellte, Harry Potter sein musste. Hagrid lächelte und antwortete: „Die Löwin heißt Aquila und will zu Dumbledore. Wer sie ist oder wo sie herkommt keine Ahnung." „Ok Hagrid, wir müssen jetzt auch zu Zubertränke", sagte Hermine und zog ihre Freunde mit sich. Ich folgte Hagrid der mich zu einem Wasserspeier führte. Er sagte ihm etwas und der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben. Er drehte sich und Stufen kamen zum Vorschein. Hagrid stieg auf diese und sie drehten sich nach oben. „Na komm schon", forderte Hagrid mich auf bevor um die Ecke verschwand. Ich sprang auf die Treppen und lief nach oben. Eine Tür stand offen und vorsichtig trat ich durch diese. Ich betrat einen kreisrunden Raum der viele Bilder an den Wänden hatte. Hinter einem Schreibtisch saß ein alter Mann mit langem weißem Bart. Ich trat vor und stellte mich neben Hagrid der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. „Ich fand diese Tiere hier im Wald. Die Löwin hatte einen Zettel bei sich. Moment...wo hab ich denn…ah hier. Den Zettel hatte sie bei sich", sagte Hagrid und reichte dem Mann den Brief. Der Mann las sich den Brief durch und nickte mir dann zu. „Na dann zeigen sie sich doch mal in ihrer eigentlichen Gestalt", forderte er mich auf. Erschrocken schaute ich auf. Woher wusste er…aber egal. Ich verwandelte mich zurück und nickte Hagrid zu, der erschrocken zurück gewichen war. „Guten Tag Professor", wandte ich mich dann dem Mann zu der wie ich feststellte Albus Dumbledore sein musste, „Ich bin Samantha Own, ich wollte nicht als Mensch hier hinkommen weil ich nicht wusste ob das Ministerium hier, mich auch sucht." Dumbledore schaute mich lächelnd an und deutete auf einen Stuhl. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte." Ich setzte mich und einen Augenblick herrschte schweigen. „Wieso sind Sie hier?" fragte er mich dann. Ich holte tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen: „ Ich komme aus Irland. Vor 2 Jahren traf ich dort auf Hermine Granger die mir von Ihnen und dieser Schule erzählte. Ich ging damals nach Maganus eine gute Zaubererschule bei uns. Ich lebte bei meiner Oma da meine Mutter sich hier in England aufhält. Als ich am Anfang der Sommerferien nach Hause kam fand ich meine Oma tot in unserem Anwesen und einen Brief bei sich liegen. In dem Brief stand, dass meine Mutter sie umgebracht hat weil sie eine Verräterin war. Meine Mutter forderte mich darin auf sofort nach England zu kommen und mich bei ihr zu melden da ich dann durch eine Weihung in die Todesserbunde aufgenommen würde. Erst war ich verzweifelt aber dann viel mir Hermine ein wie sie sagte das Sie alles tun würden um Voldemort zu vernichten. Und da ich nicht den drang verspüre Todesser zu werden habe ich mich aufgemacht um Sie um Rat zu bitten und vielleicht meinen Vater hier zu finden." Erwartungsvoll schaute ich Dumbledore an der mich nur zu mustern schien. Socke sprang auf meinen Schoß und rollte sich darin ein. Um nicht vollkommen untätig hier herum zu sitzen fing ich an sie zu streicheln, was sie zum schnurren brachte. „Dürfte ich mal erfahren wieso sie vom Ministerium gesucht werden?" fragte Dumbledore mich. Erstaunt schaute ich ihn an. Mit dieser Frage hätte ich nicht gerechnet, trotzdem antwortete ich: „Ich bin erst 16 und dürfte so eigentlich noch nicht außerhalb der Schule Zaubern. Da ich aber so schnell wie möglich hier herkommen wollte habe ich das Gesetz gebrochen." Dumbledore nickte und fragte dann: „Kann ich bitte einmal sehen wo sie lang gelaufen sind?" Ich nickte und konzentrierte mich auf eine Landkarte. Diese erschien mit einem leisen ‚plopp' vor mir und faltete sich auf. Dumbledore und auch Hagrid schauten überrascht auf die Landkarte. „Hatten Sie Beschwörung als Fach?" fragte Dumbledore. „Ja, ich hatte es als Kurs belegt. Aber nun hier", ich zeigte ihm den kompletten Weg und erzählte ihm was ich jeweils in den Städten gemacht hatte. Als ich geendet hatte schaute Dumbledore mich eine ganze Weile schweigend an bevor er antwortete: „Hätten Sie Lust einen Kurs nach den Weihnachtsferien aufzumachen und den Schülern Beschwörung beizubringen?" Verwirrt sah ich Dumbledore an. „Aber ich bin noch nicht einmal Volljährig und soll einen Kurs aufmachen?" Dumbledore lächelte nur und nickte. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Ich könnte Ihnen einen Job in den 3 Besen besorgen damit Sie etwas Geld verdienen können. Und Sie könnten hier den Lehrern helfen und Hagrid im Wald und bei seinen Tieren. Sie bekommen hier eine Wohnung. Wenn Sie nicht die ganzen Ferien über hier bleiben möchtest könnte ich Ihnen auch anderweitig Unterschlupf geben." Verblüfft und überrumpelt von diesen Vorschlägen konnte ich nur nicken. „Ach und ich hätte da noch eine Frage, wären Sie vielleicht bereit dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten? Es ist ein Orden der gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger kämpft", schlug Dumbledore noch vor. „Ja natürlich. Gerne, aber geht das denn? Ich mein ich bin ja noch nicht Volljährig und alles…", brach es aus mir heraus. „Natürlich geht das", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Sie haben Kontakte nach Irland die uns bestimmt weiterhelfen können", sagte Dumbledore. „Dürfte ich vielleicht wissen wer Ihr Vater ist?" Ich schaute ihn an und sagte dann langsam: „Ich kenne ihn nur vom Namen. Remus Lupin heißt er. Meine Oma sagte mir den Namen bevor ich nach den Weihnachtsferien zurück nach Maganus fuhr. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mich kennt. Für ihn war es glaub ich eher eine kleine Ferienromanze." Verblüfft schaute Dumbledore mich an. Dann musterte er mich noch einmal und konnte ein schmunzeln nicht verbergen. „Sie sehen ihrem Vater ähnlich. Nein, das kann man nicht leugnen. Remus ist auch im Orden. Sind Sie sich sicher das er Sie nicht kennt?" fragte er mich. „Erst einmal: Du! Ich bin noch nicht Volljährig und mag es nicht besonders wenn ich gesiezt werde. Und ja, ich bin mir sogar ganz sicher, dass er mich nicht kennt. Aber bitte, sagen Sie es ihm nicht. Ich möchte wenn meinem Vater selber sagen das er eine Tochter hat", erklärte ich. Dumbledore und Hagrid nickten. „Hagrid? Würdest du bitte Miss Granger aus ihrem Unterricht holen? Ich glaube sie wird sich freuen ihre Freundin hier zu haben", bat Dumbledore und Hagrid verschwand. „So und nun zu dir. Ich heiße Albus und auch ich ziehe es vor geduzt zu werden vor allem weil du jetzt dem Orden angehörst" sagte er und ich nickte erleichtert.

Wir hörten Schritte auf der Treppe und ich stand auf und stellte mich neben den Schreibtisch. Socke machte es sich nun auf dem Stuhl, auf dem ich vorher gesessen hatte, bequem. An der Tür wurde geklopft und Hermine trat mit Hagrid ein. „Danke Hagrid", sagte Dumbledore und entließ ihn mit einer Handbewegung zur Tür hin. Hagrid nickte und verschwand. „Sie haben mich rufen lassen Professor?" fragte Hermine und trat näher. Ich versteckte mich im Halbschatten hinter Dumbledore und wartete auf seine Antwort: „Ja Miss Granger. Ich habe sie rufen lassen da hier wer angekommen ist den sie ganz gut kennen müssten." Ich trat aus dem Schatten und grinste Hermine an. „Samantha!" schrie diese und fiel mir um den Hals. Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und sah aus dem Augenwinkel das Dumbledore zufrieden lächelte. Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung und sah Dumbledore an. Auch Hermine wandte sich zu ihm als er sagte: „So, Miss Granger sie sind für heute vom weitern Schulablauf ausgeschlossen. Lassen Sie sich von Samantha erklären warum sie hier ist. Ach und Samantha? Ich werde dann mit Rosmerta reden wegen dem Job. Es wäre also schön wen du hinunter nach Hogsmead gehen könntest um mit ihr die Zeiten abzuklären." „Natürlich Albus und danke noch mal für alles", antwortete ich freundlich und zog Hermine aus dem Büro. Wir liefen die Stufen herunter und raus auf das Gelände. „Wo geht es nach Hogsmead? Ich erzähl dir dann alles auf dem Weg", fragte ich Hermine. Hermine zeigte mir die Richtung und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Dorf. Ich erzählte ihr alles und sie versprach mir zum Schluss, dass sie es für sich behielt, dass wir uns kennen. Denn es würde Probleme geben wenn eine minderjährige Hexe unterrichtet. Wir gingen in die 3 Besen und direkt zu Madam Rosmerta. „Hallo? Guten Tag, mein Name ist Samantha Own. Albus Dumbledore sagte mir Sie hätten einen Job für mich?" fragte ich die Frau. Diese lächelte und antwortete: „Ja habe ich. Sie können nach den Weihnachtsferien hier als Kellnerin arbeiten. Ist das ihnen recht?" Ich nickte und fragte: „Um wie viel Uhr soll ich denn kommen?" „Ich würde sagen in der Woche um 18 und am Wochenende um 14.00 Uhr. In den Ferien müssen sie nicht arbeiten", sagte sie und trug mich in die Liste ihrer Angestellten ein. „Danke sehr. Auf Wiedersehen!" Wir liefen wider hoch zum Schloss und redeten und lachten viel. Im Eingangsbereich wartete schon eine ältere Frau auf uns. „Das ist Professor McGonagall", flüsterte Hermine mir zu. Ich nickte verstehend und wir begrüßten sie höflich. „Miss Granger? Zeigen sie Miss Own bitte ihre neue Wohnung. Sie liegt direkt neben dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Das Passwort lautet ‚Aquila' einen angenehmen Abend noch", damit verschwand sie in der Dunkelheit. Hermine und ich sahen uns an und fingen an zu lachen. Wir liefen nach oben und Hermine zeigte mir wo sich meine Wohnung befand. Wir wünschten uns eine gute Nacht und verschwanden jeweils in unseren Zimmern. Ich sagte dem Portrait auf dem ein dickes Pony abgebildet war das Passwort und trat ein. Die Wohnung war schön eingerichtet und überall schwebten Kerzen. Ich suchte mein Schlafzimmer und fand dort auch Socke und Scay. Socke lag in einer Ecke auf mehreren Kissen und Scay hatte eine Stange an der Wand befestigt unter der eine Schale hing falls er sich in Asche auflöste. Ich holte mir aus dem Rucksack eine Boxershort und ein Top und zog mich für die Nacht um. Ich vergrößerte alle Gegenstände und ließ sie mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes an ihre Plätze schweben. Dann löschte ich die Kerzen und kuschelte mich in mein Bett.

So, und, hat es euch gefallen??

Liebe Grüße!

Eure Tuniwell


End file.
